


Hullabaloo

by bitchy_broken



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchy_broken/pseuds/bitchy_broken
Summary: Dailyau “Escaped to the laundry room to avoid hearing my room-mates having extremely loud sex only to find you’re here doing the same thing” AU





	

Rae walked, well more like stomped into the laundry room of her block of flats. 

She was so pissed off she didn’t notice that her washing machine of choice was already occupied until she was crouched in front of it.

“For fuck's sake, will anything ever go my way?” She grumbled and made to stand up. As she got to her feet and straightened her back she noticed that the fit lad from across the hall was just a few feet away from her and smirking.

“Sorry, I just put all me stuff in that one. I didn’t think anybody else would be doing their washing on a Friday night.” He smiled but then raked his eyes up and down her body.

Rae felt her cheeks warm, suddenly embarrassed by her apparent lack of social life and appearance in joggers, Pulp tee, and pink fluffy slipper boots.

“Oh, Don’t worry, you were ere first. I planned to watch Comedy night on Channel 4 tonight, but me blooming flatmate ruined me plans with her annoyingly loud sexcapades.”

The gorgeous lad snorted loudly with laughter. "Me too!" He sniggered, then smiled warmly at Rae making his eyes twinkle. "I were desperate for Father Ted. But the sound of me mate howling were just too much to take."

Rae laughed. "The dirty feckers!" She giggled using her best Irish accent. 

The boy returned her giggles. "It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't know his girlfriend. I find it hard to look her in the eye after hearing the shit they say to one another." 

"Pah." Rae chuckled again. "I know just what yer mean. I see me bestie in the morning and all I can remember is her begging him ta cum all over her face." Rae shivered recalling that information and scrunched her nose and pinched her mouth shut with distaste. "And him! He has a name for his penis, and I know what is!"

The lad snorted again. "Oh no! What is it?" He questioned. 

"Rodney." She blurted. "His nob is called Rodney. Can you believe it?"

He laughed again. "It's certainly interesting." 

"Do all men give their willy a name?" She asked. "Like what's your called?" She questioned looking down briefly.

There was a small pause while the lad was clearly deciding whether he should share such information. "Well, I guess it's little Finn." He admitted with bright red cheeks.

She laughed. "I like that name. So why's he called little Finn?"

"Well, he's named after his owner." He motioned to himself.

"Oh, sorry Finn. I guess I should have asked for yer name before I started talking about your privates." Rae looks skywards and slapped herself on the forehead with the palm of her hand. "So start again. Hi, Finn, I'm Rae." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Hi, Rae. I've seen you about. I think I live opposite you."

"Yes, I knew I'd seen you about. So, do you spend a lot of time hiding from the sexy racket?" She pointed above them in the direction of their flats.

"Yeah, I spend far too much time loitering in laundry rooms watching me smalls go round."

"Me too. How long does your flatmate usually go for?"

Finn gazed into the sky as he pondered and then checked his watch." They usually go all night but it gets quieter after about an hour and a half. So I'm probably safe to return in about 10 minutes. 

Rae laughed as she loaded her washing into the other, old washing machine and switched it on. "Yer know what? We should teach em a lesson? We should wait till they're asleep then make loads of sexy noises ourselves?" Rae smiled a cheeky smile, clearly pleased with her idea.

Finn returned her smile with a look of glee all over his face. "What? You'd be up for that?" Finn questioned with his eyes aglow and a face splitting grin.

"Yeah, of course, should we go to your flat first or mine? She asked still chuckling mischievously.

"Erm, I dunno." Finn cleared his throat with a cough. "Ahem, erm, Where would you prefer? 

"Oh, who cares? Let's do your place tonight and mine next time."

"Ok, your wish is my command girl." Finn held his hand out to Rae to escort her to his flat and she accepted.

When they arrived at Finn's front door Rae detected he was nervous by his hands shaking as he tried to unlock the front door.

She placed her hand on his and helped him direct the key into the lock. "Don't worry Finn. It will be a laugh." She soothed him.

He returned to his eager grin and welcomed Rae into his flat. "Me room's through there." He pointed to his bedroom. "Shall we go in there?" He questioned.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Is your flat mate's room right next door?"

"Erm, it's on the other side of the landing."

"Right, we'll just have to make sure we're really loud then." She giggled and followed him into his room. 

She took a moment to look around his room, it wasn't too dissimilar from her own. Except it was more elaborately decorated than hers. His had monochrome wallpaper whereas hers was just painted red and black. But they both had a whole wall dedicated to music and all of the same band posters. Rae turned to compliment him on his taste in music but was taken aback by the sight of the gorgeous lad stripping down to his kecks.

She jumped when she saw him but couldn't help but ogle his perfect firm body. The biggest surprise was when she noticed the tent in his underpants. "Erm." Rae was confused. "Erm, what's going on?" She laughed nervously.

His happy expression dropped. "I thought we were gonna make some noise together?" He questioned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"What? I thought we were coming in here to make sex noises and piss off yer mate. No lad that looks like you would ever want to do it wi' me?" She looked puzzled that the gorgeous bloke looked so happy at the prospect of having sex with her.

"Are you joking?" He questioned. "I get a boner every time I see yer in the corridor. You're part of the reason I have so many sheets that need washing."

Rae's bottom jaw dropped in shock, but she believed him. She never felt so desired before, but this sexy lad had such sincerity in his eyes she decided to do something she'd never done before. She was going to fuck a stranger. She felt a thrill of excitement as she removed her Pulp tee. Finn watched on with his tongue almost hanging out and his eyes bulged. "So you think you can make us scream then?" She purred then bit her bottom lip as she looked down his body.

"I know I can." He replied before he dived towards her crashing his lips into hers and knocked her backwards onto his bed. 

+++++

Rae woke the next morning with an exceedingly dry throat from all the screaming. Her body ached from the many sexual positions she engaged in with Finn throughout the night. But she felt amazing. She felt desired and satisfied. In fact, they would have been proceeding round two if there hadn't been someone annoyingly knocking on Finn's bedroom door.

"Wake up Finn lad, Footie practise is in an hour." Came a familiar voice through the door.

"Fuck off pal. I'm not coming today, I've got much better plans." He smiled and started to pepper kisses down Rae s neck.

Rae felt guilty she didn't want to ruin his plans so started to climb out of his bed. "I don't wanna mess wi' yer plans. You go ta footie and knock for us when you get back. We need to cause some noise at my place too." She smiled at she pulled her clothes on.

"Oh but, can't we just go straight to yours?" He whined as he followed her into the lounge in just his pants.

"Is that you Rae?" She heard the familiar voice of one of her best mates, it was her friend Izzy.

"Hiya Iz. What are you doing here?"

"Chop just moved in with Finn. Oh my, was that you making all that noise with him last night?" She squealed, clapping her hands and jumping on the spot. "I didn't know you knew each other." 

"Oh well, we didn't until last night." She knew her cheeks were burning with embarrassment as her friend looked on, judging her. She decided to just sass it out. "He were in the laundry room listening to Marvin Gayr in just his boxers, yer know all Nick Kamen style so I just had to jump his bones." She grabbed him by the hand. "Anyway, we're gonna go over to my flat to check out my mattress and see if it has any more bounce than his. They both waved goodbye as they ran through the door giggling.

The end


End file.
